31 Días
by BolsaDePatatas
Summary: AU. ¿Qué podría ser peor que perder una apuesta? ¿Perder la libertad? ¿Ser sometido a una casi-esclavitud? ¡Maldición! Tendría que ser el novio de Nico Robin por los siguientes treinta y ún días. ZoRo y un poquito de LuNa.


_**-.31 Días.-**_

 _ **.-**_

 _ **¿Qué podría ser peor que perder una apuesta? ¿Perder la libertad? ¿Ser sometido a una casi-esclavitud? ¡Maldición! Tendría que ser el novio de Nico Robin por los siguientes treinta y ún días. ZoRo y un poquito de LuNa.**_

 _ **-. Disclaimer.-**_

 _ **Blabla... Oda es el creador de One Piece... Blabla... Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes... Blablabla**_

 _ **-0-0-0-**_

 _ **-. Prólogo.-**_

Un joven de dieciocho años apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, suspiró cansado. Las tres primeras clases habían terminado. ¡Gracias a dios!. El descanso de media horita era todo lo que necesitaba. Alejado de esos ruidosos estudiantes y sobretodo de su amigo Luffy. Sin su, hiperactivo, colega, podría echarse una siestecita sin ruidos a su alrededor. Solo el dulce tono de las hojas siendo removidas por la agradable brisa, que en esos momentos azotaba mi cara. ¡Increible!.

-. **Hola, Kendoka-san**.- Me sobresalté al escuchar una voz femenina. ¡No me jodas!. Ahora que estaba empezando a relajarme aparece la chica comelibros amiga de la bruja usurera. Encima utilizaba ese apodo que tanto lo irritaba, ¿!Kendoka-san!?, si nos llamamos por nuestros hobbies ella era "Comelibros-chan".

Sonreí al notar la cara de fastidío de Zoro, como siempre que lo molestaba con su aparición sigilosa. Simplemente me encantaba ver aquel rostro contraerse y fruncir el ceño. Es tan mono cuando lo hace.

-. **Oe... Si vas a estar aquí, mantente calladita**.- Advirtió. De nuevo cerró los ojos, dispuesto a relajarse. Pero con la presencia de la chica era difícil cumplir aquel objetivo. De entre todas las féminas, ella era la única que lo incómodaba. Era rara, muy rara. Siempre con sobresalientes altos, con sonrisas Inocente y torcidas, Libro en mano cada día, intolerante al alcohol. Nada que ver con él. Pero a pesar de eso, era agíl, y mucho. Poca gente escapaba de su oido desarrollado, en cambio ella, aparecía y desaparecía sin que él lo notase. Aunque nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta, la chica era muy bonita, con sus piernas largas, figura esbelta, orbes azulados, cabello largo hasta la cintura. Ni siquiera Nami podía competir con la belleza de esa chica.

-. **Mmm... yo había venido para proponerte un juego... Kendoka-san...** \- ¿¡un juego!? Estaba loca o qué. No tenía tiempo para juegos, los minutos pasan y el descanso cada vez constaba de menos tiempo.

-. **No gracías... Prueba con Luffy...** \- Tras unos segundos sin respuesta, el peliverde entreabrió su ojo derecho, para observar como la chica aún seguía enfrente suya, a unos metros de distancia, sentada en el césped. No se iba a ir, y daba por hecho que mientras ella estuviese ahí, él no podría disfrutar del descanso.- **Que sea breve...**

-. **Fufufu, Está bien. Jugaremos a una partida de poker..**.- El peliverde se vió a si mismo sorprendido, de entre todos los juegos existentes, una partida de poker era lo que menos había pensado. Esa chica era impredecible, demasiado.- **Si gano serás mi novio durante treinta y ún días...** \- La cara del peliverde mostraba la incrédulidad de aquellas palabras. ¿Había escuchado bién?

-. ¿ **C-como que novios...?**.

-. **Si, ya me entiendes. Si gano tienes que ser mi novio, y comportarte como tal**.- Explicó como si fuera algo trivial. El muchacho aún no podía creerlo, menos mal que la negativa iba a ser colosal.- **Antes que digas que no, quiero que sepas que si ganas tú, haré lo que quieras por el mismo límite de tiempo. No recibirás ninguna queja por mi parte..** \- Ni hablar un no es un... Espera... La oferta era tentadora. Podría ir a entrenar kendo por la tarde sin preocuparse de hacer los múltiples ejercicios que mandaban los profesores. También podría ocuparse de sacar a pasear a Chopper, y lavarlo. Una infinidad de cosas durante treinta días.

-. **Entonces... Si ganas seré tu novio durante treinta y ún días, Pero si el vencedor soy yo, tú te convertiras en mi exclava.**

-. **...exacto, kendoka-san**.- Zoro asintió y ambos se miraron por un segundo antes de que la chica repartiera las cartas con una habilidad envidiable. Zoro, confiado, siempre había tenido buena suerte en el azar y ella gozaba de la tranquilidad de la práctica.

Luego de unos minutos ambos se miraban a los ojos, sin dejar ver ninguna clase de sentimiento, ni emocion ni desesperación. Zoro y Robin eran concientes de que, quien perdiera, perdería mucho y quien ganara, ganaría mucho. Un segundo luego, cuando se creyo listo y no pensó en seguir arriesgandose Zoro bajo su mano con una sonrisa de suficiencia:

 **-Poker**. - Exclamó, enseñando cuatro cartas que correspondian al número nueve y otra, dispar, de numero seis.

Robin sonrió torciendo el labio, y dejo caer su cartas ante un estupefacto Zoro.

 **-Escalera de color.**

Zoro miro las cartas en el suelo, todas de corazones, sin creerselo y quiso gritar de frustración, pero solo pudo levantar la mirada para fulminarla con odio.

Robin sonrió, ignorandolo.

 **-Condenado todo un mes a ser el novio de Robin.** \- Zoro susurrró, aún sin creerselo.

Ella sonrió con malicia.

 **\- ¿Te apatece jugar poker, Zoro?**

 _ **0-0-0**_

 _ **Nueva historia que tiene un plazo de treinta capitulos más o menos. Esto es una clase de prologo, y no se muy bien cuando subire de nuevo, porque no sé cuando regreso a España... ¡Como extraño mi país, dios santo! En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Besos! :D**_

 _ **Bolsa bolsa bolsa bolsa... De patatas.**_


End file.
